


Милосердие

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [23]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Милосердие

  
Алва опоздал.

Не то чтобы Валентин об этом жалел — Окделл сумел выпутаться из веревок, выхватить шпагу из чужих ножен, и его следовало остановить, а намерения Алвы в отношении бывшего оруженосца до сих пор оставались неясными, — но Алва мог узнать прием, ставший для Окделла роковым, и понять, что дарованное им Джастину учение не пропало бесследно.

— Зачем?

В голосе Алвы равнодушие и холод, но Валентин медлил, прежде чем повернуться и поглядеть в глаза.

— Мы слишком близко к Олларии, сумей Окделл убежать...

— Я спросил: зачем?

Окделл заскреб правой рукой по земле, левая ему не повиновалась, и Алва подошел ближе, опустился на колени, но рану осматривать не стал. Тут и без лекаря ясно — все кончено.

— Милосердие, — Валентин вытер клинок и спрятал шпагу в ножны. — Герцог Окделл клялся кровью и предал вас, но люди и земли не должны страдать из-за глупости их Повелителя, и я...

— Уйдите.

Алва на него не взглянул, и сказанное им прозвучало не просьбой — приказом, но выледенило душу Валентину другое.

Алва сел, подтащил Окделла к себе и уложил головой на колени. Смочил платок водой из фляги и осторожными, на грани нежности, прикосновениями вытер кровь, текшую из уголка рта, и слезы на висках. Окделл дернулся, захрипел, заскреб по земле снова, будто пытался поймать что-то в ладонь, и Алва выронил платок, подставил руку, позволяя в нее вцепиться, а потом поднес измаранные в крови и грязи пальцы Окделла к своим губам.

— Эр...— взгляд Окделла прояснился, кровь изо рта полилась сильней. — Эр Рокэ...

— Да, Ричард, — тихо откликнулся Алва, но Окделл не услышал.  
Не успел.  
Как не услышал и колыбельной, которую Алва не пел, шептал до самого рассвета.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
